


Late night, Early Morning

by pairatime



Series: Xander and his pets [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Electricity Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gags, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a wishverse where Cordelia never changed things, it fell to the US. Military and not Buffy to deal with the Master. Xander got a few toys and got out of town. Now he’s taking them to a bdsm club from some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night, Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's bdsm_fandom Lottery Challenge March 2012: Gags, electricity, bonus: whump/hurt&comfort.
> 
> I hope you enjoy but to be warned, this story has some dub-consent and pain play.

“Yes, this place will do nicely.”

Graham had to suppress a grimace at the sight before him.

The club was filled with people, innocent men and women, just going about their lives. Enjoying a night at a club to have fun. None of them had a clue what danger just walked in the door above them.

“Graham, heel,” Xander scolded from several feet away where the vampire had started down the stairs to the main floor, all while Graham had remained looking over the balcony.

“Sorry Sir,” Graham answered at once as he hurried over to Xander’s right side ignoring the questioning look Riley was giving him from Xander’s other side as the three started heading down the stairs. It was normally Riley who messed up. Xander had only claimed his former captain two month before just as the Initiative was moving out of Sunnydale after wiping out the last remains of the Master’s clan. He’d been taken by Xander almost three months earlier when they’d first arrived in the city.

The moment they reached the bottom of the stairs Graham felt the world shift sideways as he was slammed into the wall and felt Xander’s cold hand pressing into his neck, “You just volunteered to be tonight entertainment boy,” he heard Xander whisper into his ear just before he felt the vampire’s fangs slide along his neck.

Sometimes he hated himself for just how much that turned him on. How much everything had since Xander took him, “Yes Sir,” he finally forced out, and if it came out far more pleading then he’d meant it was to late now.

“Good boy. Riley, tell them I want the stage next.”

He didn’t know how Riley heard Xander, it still felt like he was whispering just to him, but he could see Riley heading off into the crowd. The next few minutes were lost in a hazy as Xander started nipping and kissing across his naked torso, sending chills across his chest along with moments of pain when he felt teeth dig into his nipples but then it ended and he was on stage standing before a St. Andrew’s cross and it was Riley beside him not Xander.

“You’re going to be okay? You’re not going to… you know,” Riley was turning red even as he saw his friend glance at his groin, there was no question if, he knew his friend could see the outline of his straining dick through the leather shorts. No matter what Xander did to him Riley was still an Iowan farm boy at heart, embarrass about anything sexual in public. He hoped that never changed.

“No, I’m good, but I…I missed what we’re supposed to be doing,” And that worried him, Xander didn’t like repeating himself and he knew Xander had told him to do something but…he was too distracted.

“I’m tying you to the cross then we wait.”

Graham just nodded as he followed Riley’s gestures and stood against the cross, the metal was warm next to his skin and the lights beaming down on him bright, so bright he couldn’t even see the rest of the club. He felt like it was just him and Riley.

He felt Riley pull snug the last rope around his leg when he saw Xander come out of the shadows, “Is he ready?”

“Yes Sir,” he heard Riley but he couldn’t see him any more, where did he go? “He’s as ordered.”

“Good boy, now for my own touch, open wide Graham,” Xander was pulling something out of his pocket but he couldn’t make it out until it was almost at, in, his mouth. The rubber ball tasted weird and foreign in his mouth, and the clasp was digging into the back of his head but he couldn’t say anything, not that he would have anyways.

“Make as much sound as you want,” Graham wasn’t sure what to make of the order, and then he felt it. Like a jolt of lighting tearing through his dick he screamed as loud as he could but even to his own ears it sounded quiet.

He was trying to pull in as much air as he could to breathe thought the lingering pain when he saw it, the purple glow of a violet wand in Xander’s hand. And then it was over his shoulder and the lighting was back and he couldn’t stop the scream that tried to burst out, the sound was stopped by the gag but his lungs still burned for air after it.

He was so focused on just trying to breath he didn’t realize it was getting used again until the pain shot through his leg. Then his other leg, and arm and chest everywhere jolt after jolt. He wasn’t sure when he stopped but at some point his body had stopped screaming and he was just letting out little whimpers but he couldn’t stop himself. The pain was just everywhere.

And then it wasn’t.

“Good boy Graham, nice and hard for me,” and he was, even as he felt Xander’s hand cup his groin he felt just how much his blood was pumping, his muscles tingled, even the pain felt good. He nodded as best as he could to answer his Master.

“Good, I increased the power just for you. Now cum when I bite,” the orders had just reached his brain when he saw the violet wand heading toward his neck as he felt Xander’s fangs along his artery and then he felt both at once.

Not cuming wasn’t an option.

Graham didn’t remember leaving the club, he didn’t even remember being untied from the cross, he did remember those ropes being the only things keeping him standing, and he was fairly sure they’d gone to the club not long after midnight, so the sun really shouldn’t be up yet.

“You passed out; he took more blood then normal. Here.”

OJ, Riley you really are the best friend a guy could have, “Thanks,” he said after he downed half the glass before finishing it off. “What happened after?” he asked as he handed the glass back for more, never use to love orange juice this much.

“After you passed out he wanted to have more fun but said you’d earned their lives so he told me to get you home, he got back a couple hours later. He’s sleeping now.”

Graham just listened and drank the refilled glass Riley handed him, slower this time, as he cast his eyes at the heavy door leading downstairs to Xander’s room. “Any orders?”

“Just take care of you, like I need to be ordered to do that. How’s the neck?”

Graham took a moment to gingerly stretch it, making sure he could, before he answered, “Sore but not to bad, about the same as the rest of me,” he added as he tried to sit up a little more.

“Good, you know we could hock enough of his things and be on a flight to anywhere before sun down.”

Graham didn’t answer right away. He just watched Riley, the other man wouldn’t look up from the floor, wouldn’t look anywhere near him, just seemed frozen where he was sitting on the bed. “But could you live with knowing the price others would pay for it, after last time…” you still blame yourself for that family don’t you?

“He almost killed you, between the voltage and the blood loss. It could have been worse.”

“I’ll be fine Ri, he knows how far he can push us,” he doesn’t want to lose his toys after all Graham added to himself.

“Okay, I’ll get some breakfast.” He watched as Riley got up slowly and headed for the kitchen before the former soldier stopped, “I would you know, for you. But thanks.” Graham hear him add before disappearing through the door way.

The End


End file.
